Akihito's Three Little Kittens
by midnightlibra89
Summary: Three little kittens in a box, soaked to the bone. One young blond with a gentle, caring soul. One diabolical shapeshifter.
1. Three Kittens in a Box

_**Notes:**_

 _ **Dedicated to my three babies; Kei, Kazumi, and Ryuichi. As well as their mama Snowball, their uncle Panther and the cat who adopted me, Hands.**_

 _ **Warnings:**_

 _ **Fluff!, Kittens, Shapeshiffting, Purring, Chubby Asami Kitten, Female Suoh!**_

* * *

He couldn't believe it. How could anyone be so cruel? It was the rainy season and yet someone had left three little kittens to suffer the storm with nothing more than a cardboard box and each other to keep warm and safe. Scowling, Akihito picked up the soaked box and rushed home.

He quickly dried the poor shivering things until not a trace of water could be found upon their fur. With the kittens now dry, the young blond set about filling a saucer with milk and set it down on the floor for the three little kittens to fill their tummies. Akihito couldn't help but chuckle as he watch them sniff at it and back away. They walked circles around the milk. Finally, they settled down and began to drink.

Tummies all filled the three kittens settled into bed with Akihito. Curling in tightly against his body, seeking his warmth. It was the best night's rest, Akihito could ever remember having. When morning came, Akihito was off to buy all that the kittens would need. Litter box, kitty litter, kitten food, toys, treats, all that he could find.

Akihito watched the three little kittens play with their new toys and each other. He had learned that he had two boy kittens and one girl kitten. Akihito bent and picked up one slim kitten. He was a dark, ash like gray. His ears were big and made Akihito think of a bat. He was cute and obviously the eldest.

"I will call you Kei. Do you like that? Kei?" The kitten let out a loud meow and began to purr. "Kei it is then."

He set the kitten down and picked up another. This one two was gray, but more of smokey gray than an ash. She was the sole girl of the group. She was fluffy, obviously long haired. Her ears were small and delicate, her meow quiet.

"I think Kazumi will suit you just right."

"Now as for you my little one," Akihito picked up the sole black kitten. He was the runt of the litter. His ears were like his sisters and his fur just fluffy. Another long haired. The kitten purred and snuggled into Akihito. "As for you, I will call you Ryuichi."

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Remember to love and protect our animals. It matters not how big or small they are. All deserve to live safely and happily. (Fleas not included, they are parasites who kill animals)**_


	2. The Plot to Get Takaba Akihito

He had watched the young blond for years now. He had first seen Takaba Akihito when the boy had tripped over nothing and fallen flat on his face. The blond had laughed and stood up. His cheerful smile and bright laugh had caught his attention and he had fallen for him instantly. That had been the first day of Takaba Akihito's high school life. And it was the first day of his last year of high school.

He made sure to use his time wisely. Watching over the younger boy, Akihito's kind heart was a target for bullies. When the year ended, he took up a job in the convenience store by Akihito's home. He never had direct contact with his love. He always remained hidden in the shadows, stocking the shelves. When school started up again, he employed students to watch over his gentle souled lover. At night, whenever possible, he would sleep outside his love's bedroom window. When work called for his attention, he would leave one of the only three people he trusted, to watch over Akihito.

He was content to watch and wait. His love was young and needed time to grow and live. To have fun, make friends. To move and have his heart broken. His love deserved nothing but a well lived life before settling down.

* * *

~ tɧɾҽҽ ɭɩttɭҽ kɩttҽŋى ~

* * *

He could no longer wait. He had no wish to detour Akihito's life, but he could not allow for such a beautiful life to be cut short. Someone his love trusted had betrayed Akihito. If things continued as they were, Takaba Akihito would die.

He had to do something. And he knew just how to do it. Three kittens in a box, soaked to the bone from the storm. A gentle soul like Akihito wouldn't be able to resist saving them.


	3. He Who Plots

He watched as the blond showered in the small bathroom. Water flowed down over blond hair, darkening it. It flowed over delicate shoulders that caused his teeth to ache with the need to sink his teeth into that taut flesh. The water moved down to caress the blond's chest, beading on pale pink nipples. He wanted to lick those beads off before taking those beautiful buds into his mouth. The water slid down a flat stomach that he wanted to mark with his lips and teeth. His eyes were drawn to his that flared out femininely. Perfect for bearing his young. The water continued down over glorious genitals and an ass that he wanted to bury his face in. Then down long luscious legs so strong.

The water turned off and a delicate hand reached for the towel. Carelessly, the blond dried himself as he stepped from the shower. Done with his hair, Akihito pulled the towel down and opens his eyes. Spotting the little chubby black kitten.

"Ryuichi! You little pervert! Watching me take my shower!" Laughing, Akihito dropped the now damp towel onto the kitten and left the bathroom. Leaving the kitten to struggle his way out from beneath the towel

* * *

~ ɦɛ աɦօ քʟօts ~

* * *

"Ryuichi, how much longer will we have to stay like this?"

"Complaining about work Kazumi?"

"Oh leave him Alon Ryuichi. Kazumi is just upset because he's stuck in his cat form. Female cat form."

Ryuichi and Kei burst out into laughter as poor Kazumi pouted. In human form, Kazumi was a tall, strong, tank of a man. He intimidated all who met him. Kei and Ryuichi excepted. However, when in any of his cat forms, Kazumi was a beautiful _female_ cat. It drove the man nuts. Ryuichi found it hilarious. Kazumi's mate Kei, found it to be a nice change. In human form Kazumi was all male dominance, in cat he was all sensual few!ale and Kei got to be the dominant male. And it was obvious that Kazumi liked that change, even if he denied it.

"Kazumi does have a point though, Ryuichi. You must return soon. Others will began to become suspicious and worried."

"I know, but I can not leave him alone. He is in danger."

"You do not need to leave him alone. We are here. We will watch over him in your absence. And you can come back to spend your off time with him."

"You are correct Kei. Tomorrow I will return to our work but tonight, tonight I will sleep by his side.

* * *

 _ **Everyone can thank Nawel-chan for the shower idea!**_


	4. He Who Woukd Be Queen

He would be the next queen of the feline shifters. There could be no other. His human form was more beautiful than any human could hope to achieve. His hair was gold silk that framed his face to perfection. His eyes were an aquamarine blue, framed by thick lashes that needed no enhancements. His nose was straight and showed his pure, aristocratic bloodline. His lips were lush with a perfect cupid's bow and a natural red coloring. He was slender but not so thin he looked sick. He was tall but not so tall that he would tower over the king. No he was just the right height to tuck his head beneath the other male's chin. His skin was a fresh peach like tan color. He really was beautiful.

Smiling one last time at his reflection, Sudou Shuu stood and made his way from his bedroom. He had important business to attend to tonight. Tonight he would show the king just how worthy a mate Sudou Shuu was.

* * *

~ ђє ฬђ๏ ฬ๏ยl๔ ๒є ợยєєภ ~

* * *

Ryuichi watched as Akihito rushed our the front door of his tiny apartment. If he were the type, Ryuichi knew he would be pouting. *'Oh damn't! I'm a little black chubby kitten! I will pout if I want!'* That's right, Asami Ryuichi, up and coming crime lord was pouting like a three year old child. All because his night with Akihito was interrupted by a phone call from Akihito's chief editor. A photojournalist's work was never done it seemed.

Sighing, Ryuichi left his spot by the door to go gather up hi two friends and loyal subordinates. Time for them to head off to work as well. After all, there was no rest for the wicked.

* * *

~ ђє ฬђ๏ ฬ๏ยl๔ ๒є ợยєєภ ~

* * *

This was a score of a lifetime! Supermodel Sudou Shuu was down at the waterfront meeting with drug dealers! And not just any drug dealers either. Sakazaki was a notorious man and not just for his drugs. Sakazaki was into prostitution, slave trade, murder and even child abduction.

Akihito grinned as he snapped away with his camera. Oh these would surely make his career as a crime photojournalist!

Akihito had been tracking these two groups for the last year but had been coming up short. Both Sakazaki and Sudou were very careful in there dealings. But thanks to a close friend in the police force, Akihito was finally able to capture his prey. He was going to have to take Detective Kou out for a special meal as a thank you.

* * *

~ ђє ฬђ๏ ฬ๏ยl๔ ๒є ợยєєภ ~

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. His dealings with Sakazaki were going smoothly. And thanks to his rat, the dirty little mouse who had been sticking his nose into places it didn't belong has fallen into his trap.

As arranged, Sakazaki left first. Leaving Sudou and his men behind. The mouse had not yet left, which meant it was time to snap the trap closed. He singled to his men and they moved in. Forcing the mouse out of its hidy hole and out into the open. A feral grin slipped across Sudou's face as he eyed the now captured mouse.

"Hello Takaba Akihito. You have been a thorn on my side for some time now. Now it is time to reap what you have sown."

Sudou reached for the camera around the photographer's neck. But before he could make contact, his hand began to burn and blood poured from the fresh bullet hole. His men drew their own guns but they were soon picked off by the silent gunfire raining down on them.

Akihito used the men's distraction to make his escape. His photos still perfectly intact.

* * *

~ ђє ฬђ๏ ฬ๏ยl๔ ๒є ợยєєภ ~

* * *

It was a close call. He had not expected Akihito to be at the waterfront tonight.

Sakazaki was a disgusting pig of a man and Asami could not stand him. However, Sakazaki was a major player in Japan's underworld, so taking him out would take time and a lot of finesse. He had learned of the meeting tonight through the spies he had in place. Unfortunately, none of those spies knew who the sleazy bastard was meeting with. Seeing the model Sudou Shuu had not been the shock that most would assume it would be. Asami was not one to be fooled by the vain beauty. He could smell the rancid insides of the shifter from miles away. He knew the model was just as vile as Sakazaki.

As the rise to Japan's kingpin of the underworld was a delicate process. One needed to make the right connections and eliminate competition without being caught. One needed to have their name recognized and establish the needed and desired fear into others. But that fear could not go so far that it ended their rise to the top before they even got their off the ground.

Tonight; Asami, Suoh and Kirishima went to the waterfront that night only to watch. Then he caught the scent of his love. His hackles rose and his alertness intensified tenfold. He changed position and set up his sniper rifle. Suoh and Kirishima following his lead, set up their own rifles. Each of the three sniper rifles were set with a special suppressor that would minimize the sound so not even a shifter would be able to hear it.

Asami shot first. Striking Sudou in his hand. Kirishima and Suoh fired out onto the model's men while Asami kept his focus in Akihito. Making sure his love made it out safely.

* * *

~ ђє ฬђ๏ ฬ๏ยl๔ ๒є ợยєєภ ~

* * *

Asami puffed away on his cigarette. Anger was riding him hard. Sudou Shuu got away, but that was not what bothered him. He could get the model at a latter time. What pissed him off was that tonight has been a set up for his love. The one who had betrayed Akihito had now taken things to far. And yet, Asami did not know the identity of the one betraying Akihito. He did have some idea as to who it could be.

The chief editor at the newspaper Akihito worked, Hashimoto Kou. Asami didn't believe it to be him as the older photojournalist had been Akihito's mentor and helped him get his job at the newspaper.

The other suspect was a young detective by the name of Takato Ishikawa. A long time friend of Akihito's.

Neither one was acceptable as the betrayer as it would hurt his love deeply. Asami lit his next cigarette with the one that was burning out. Chain smoking. Something he never did, but he just couldn't shake the fear that was eating at him. Akihito was in danger.

* * *

~ ђє ฬђ๏ ฬ๏ยl๔ ๒є ợยєєภ ~

* * *

Akihito grinned from ear to ear as he scooped up his cubby Ryuichi. Swinging the cat around like one would a child. Tonight, it was just the two of them. Kei and Kazumi had wandered off somewhere unknown. Tomorrow, he would most likely wake to find 'presents' at the foot of the bed.

"Oh Ryuichi! It's so wonderful! The chief gave me a huge amount for my story. Plus a large bonus!"

Joyous, he headed into the shower, Ryuichi still in his arms. He giggled as soaped up the chubby kitten. Most cats hated water but Ryuichi never passed up a chance to shower with him, or watch him shower.

Clean, the two Climbed bed into the bed and snuggled close. Ryuichi licked at his neck until Akihito was asleep.

As the blond slept, Ryuichi watched over his precious love. Ever now and then he would lick at the blond's sweet flesh. Unable to stop himself, his tongue moved to a pale nipple. Akihito moaned and shifted in his sleep. Grinning, Asami continued to lick the nipple to a hardened peak before moving to the other.

Asami shifted into his human form. He pressed a gentle kiss to Akihito's lips. His hands trailed to the hard length between Akihito's legs. Up, down, Asami stroked Akihito's length. A deep purr began in Asami's throat as he brought his love to climax.


	5. Shorts

_**CHAPTER SUMMARY: THREE SHORT STORIES OF THE DAY TO DAY LIFE OF ONE TAKABA AKIHITIO AND HIS THREE LITTLE KITTENS**_

* * *

Gravity Checker :

Ryuichi sat on top the desk his human used for his work. There, just across from him, lay a pencil. An evil pencil that taunted him. Oh so slowly his paw slid across the desk towards the pencil. Batting gently at the pencil, he made it roll slightly to one side. Ryuichi smiled a feline smile of delight.

Quick as lighting, his paw struck. Sending the pencil sailing onto the floor. Feline pride filled the little chubby black kitten. He had done it. He had proven that gravity still worked.

Jumping down, Ryuichi went in search of the next object he would need for testing. After all, a Gravity Checker's job was never done.

* * *

Paw Massage:

Kazumi lay upon her back, her paws stretched out high in the air. Toes spread wide. Her purr filled the room. One of Akihito's fingers was gently massaging between her paw pads. It felt so good.

Hearing her purr, Kei came over to investigate. Deciding he to would like this most wonderous thing, Kei laid down next to Kazumi. Matching her pose. Chuckling, Akihito used another finger to massage between the kitten's pads.

Off in a dark corner located opposet of the trio, sat another kitten. Golden eyes glowing in jealousy. How dare Akihito massage their paws instead of his! Anger burning inside of him, he prowled towards the trio. Dropping down on top of the other two kittens, he grabbed a hold of Akihito's hands. Demanding his sole attention.

Laughing heartily, Akihito massaged Ryuichi's paws.

"Jealous much, Ryuichi?"

* * *

Little Red Ribbons:

Akihito just couldn't resist it. When he had caught sight of the ribbon, he just had to have it. It was soft and made of pure silk. The color was a deep red, like blood. It was expensive and set him back, there would be no buying food anytime soon.

Kazumi was the first of the three kittens to meet with the ribbon. She meowed in disapproval, but Akihito's was stubborn and persistent. In the end, Kazumi sat still and allowed Akihito to place the ribbon around her neck.

She wasn't prepared for the smile that lit up Akihito's face. It was shocking in its happiness. And when Akihito told her how beautiful she looked with the ribbon, she was lost. All fight gone. Latter, when she caught sight of herself with the ribbon, she realized just how beautiful the ribbon was. And just how good she looked with it tied in a bow about her neck. She was hot stuff! From then on, she made sure to take the absolute best care of her pretty ribbon. A gift from Akihito's.

Kei was the second to be faced with the ribbon. He is as laying on Akihito's bed when the human brought it to his attention. He batted at it and pulled it from Akihito's hand. It was a wonderful toy! Laughing, Akihito took the ribbon from him and wrapped it around his neck. He struggled. It was a toy, not something to be worn!

After a battle of wills and much struggling, Akihito was able to place the ribbon on Kei.

"What a handsome little man you are."

Kei just couldn't fight against that. He caved. He would be Akihito's handsome little man.

Ryuichi was the last to be faced with the ribbon. And he was not happy. He fought with all his might. Claws and teeth tearing into Akihito's flesh. He did not care, he would not wear that vile ribbon. But in the end, all his fight was for naught. Akihito won and got the ribbon on him.

Akihito's victory did not last, however. Ryuichi was just as determined. He picked at the ribbon until he got it off. He was free!

Still, Akihito would not admit defeat. He replaced the ribbon on Ryuichi. Day after day after day, the two competed in this war. Akihito's would put the ribbon, Ryuichi would remove it. Then one day, Akihito's simply left the ribbon off. Ryuichi cheered in his feline victory. Kei and Kazumi however, did not join in his victory. They did not approve his actions.

In his joy, it took Ryuichi awhile to notice the sadness Akihito was displaying. Was the ribbon so important? Distrought, Ryuichi climbed up to where his hunan had put the ribbon.

Ryuichi waited by the door for Akihito's. When the human returned, Ryuichi placed the ribbon at his feet and looked up at the blond. Releasing a soft, cute meow. Akihitio picked the ribbon up. Ryuichi purred and rubbed up against the hand and ribbon.

It took Akihito awhile to understand. When he did, he sat on the floor and tied the ribbon into a pretty bow about Ryuichi's neck.

"Thank you Ryuichi, for setting aside you cat pride for me."

Akihitio buried his face in the soft black fur and sobbed. Ryuichi meowed softly. Confused. He knew he'd just made his human happy, yet his human was so very sad. Proofing himself up on Akihito's chest, Ryuichi licked away the tears that fell from his human's eyes


	6. Never Able too… Alone

_**SUMMARY: A SHORT STORY ABOUT THE DAY TO DAY LIFE**_

* * *

A sigh escaped Akihito as he was forced to dance around his three little kittens. They were looking up at him, twining themselves around his legs and meowing cutely. You would think that he would know enough to lock the kittens in another room while he cooked, but like all the times before, he failed to do so. So he once again found himself being hounded by the cute little fiends.

As he settled down at the counter, food before him, he found himself face to face with three kittens. Another sigh left him. Another thing that never failed. No matter where he sat to eat, they always managed to get to his plate.

Accepting defeat, Akihito shared his meal with his three little fiends. Guess he could consider this a compliment about his cooking.

* * *

Ryuichi bathed himself after enjoying another one of Akihito's delicious home made meals. His love really was quite talented in the kitchen. Any and all five star chefs would be envious of his love's skill.

Ryuichi's bath was interrupted by the sound of the bath water running. Ryuichi raced to the bathroom as fast as his tiny kitten paws could carry him. He was just in time to see Akihito remove the last of his clothing and stepping into the steaming water. Once Akihito was settled in the water, Ryuichi hopped up onto the side of the tub and laid down. His eyes focused on his love.

Akihito caught sight of the chubby black kitten. "Ryuichi, you pervert!" Chuckling, he brought the kitten into the bath with him. Ryuichi didn't struggle, just settled against Akihito.


	7. Mouse Trap & Reverse Mouse Trap

Akihito groaned as an insistent ringing staged him from his dream. Akihito fought to stay in his dream. His _very_ erotic dream. A sexy golden eyed man was between his legs, sucking his cock. And he was, _oh_ _so very_ good. His dream lover was currently deep throating him and Akihito was on the verge of cuming. His dream lover didn't even seem bothered by his rather small size, something a few of Akihito's lovers had mocked him for. On the contrary, his dream lover seemed to enjoy his smaller size. His dream lover had just been sliding fingers into his entrance when the ringing started up again. This time, Akihito couldn't keep hold of his dream. Sighing, Akihito sat up in the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. Much to a disgruntled Ryuichi's dissatisfaction.

Akihito picked up his cell and answered with sleep filling his voice. "Dello, Kito speaking."

"Good morning Akihito-kun."

"What can I," Akihito broke off as a yawn stretched his mouth wide. "Do for you Detective Takato?"

"Did I wake you Akihito-kun?"

"Yeah, but it's okay."

"I've got a tip for you. Tonight at seven o'clock, there's going to be a meeting between a high ranking politician and an up and coming yakuza. The meeting is taking place down at the west end docks."

"Police going to be there?"

"Nah. Got no reason to arrest anyone there. But your photos will help with that."

After a few more minutes of chit chat, Akihito hung up with the detective. Shutting off the light, Akihito laid back down. Quickly falling asleep with the hope that he would meet up with his dream lover.

* * *

~ MOUSE TRAP & REVERSE MOUSE TRAP ~

* * *

Ryuichi's cat ears hadn't missed a single word of the conversation between Akihito and the detective. He wasn't happy. The detective had just put his love in danger, but there was nothing that he could do. He would never interfere with Akihito's work, no matter how dangerous it was. However, that didn't he would leave his love unprotected.

Ryuichi gave a gentle lick to Akihito's cheek. He was about to cover the blond up, Akihito often forgot to pull the blankets over himself, when he noticed that Akihito was still quite hard. Grinning to himself, Ryuichi settled between Akihito's legs. He drew on his magic and shifted into his Jaguar form. He let out his deep purr, his body vibrating against Akihito's groin. Akihito moaned and spread his legs wider. Asami pressed his giant paws against Akihito's shoulders. His long, rough tongue lapped at Akihito's nipples. Akihito groaned and his hands came up to fist in Ryuichi's fur. His purr deepened.

"Ahhh-mmmm! So good!"

Ryuichi's mouth moved lower, his tongue slipped in between Akihito's plump butt cheeks. Akihito groaned. Ryuichi slowly worked his tongue deep into Akihito's body. He pulled it out, only to thrust it back in. His deep purr deepened even more at the taste of Akihito's most intimate flavor. Ryuichi pressed his tongue against Akihito's sweet spot. The rough texture of his tongue bringing the blond to climax.

With his love satisfied, Asami pulled the covers up over him. Jumping down from the bed, Asami shifted into his human form and headed out to the living area. Kei and Kazumi greeted them, both already in their human forms. Pulling out three bottles of water from the fridge, Asami sat on the couch.

* * *

~ MOUSE TRAP & REVERSE MOUSE TRAP ~

* * *

Akihito huddled behind the discarded boxes next to the warehouse. It wasn't the perfect hiding place, but it was the only one where he wouldn't be seen. He hoped.

Akihito had arrived hours earlier so he could set up and beat any search team looking for cops and such. However, no search team ever came and now, Akihito was wondering if he didn't have the wrong place. But no. Detective Takato assured him that he was right where he needed to be. Akihito shivered as a cold breeze swept in off the water. Rain was threatening and it was freezing. Akihito pulled his coat tighter around him, hoping to fight off the chill of the night. Once he got home, he was totally cuddling up with his kittens. So cute and fluffy. So warm.

Akihito's thoughts were pulled free of his cute, fluffy kittens by the arrival of a white stretch limo. Akihito scoffed at the sight as he brought up his camera, focusing his viewfinder and snapping his photos. Who the hell showed up to an illegal business venture in a limo. And a fucking white limo at him that? Can we say, "I want to be caught"? Geez, morons.

Akihito's viewfinder focused in on the man existing the white limo. He was short and round with receding gray hair. He wore a grey suit that was just a bit to tight and brown shoes that looked far to expensive and didn't match the suit at all. Akihito recognized the man instantly. Cabinet minister Abe Ken'ichi. Akihito grinned. Rumors about the politician being dirty had been flying around for years, but no one had been able to prove a single thing. By now Akihito had him in his viewfinder, and what Takaba Akihito caught in his viewfinder, he never let escape.

As Akihito snapped photo after photo of the politician; a nondescript gray car pulled up by the limo. Now as hat was a car one took to an illegal business deal. Akihito focused his viewfinder on the new car and its occupants. Three men Akihito didn't recognise stepped free of the car. The first was a giant of a man with light brown hair styled into military fashion and built like a tank. The second man was much shorter, standing at average height. His build was more subdued than the giant's but it was no less impressive, the man had muscle. His hair was longer than the giants and styled into the typical businessman fashion and he wore thin rimmed glasses. As for the third man, well he took Akihito's breath away. He was tall, about six feet two inches. He wasn't as bulky as the giant but he was bigger than the man with the glasses. His hair was a deep brown, almost black and slicked back but for a few bangs that fell forward. By the other two men's demeanor, it was obvious that this one was the leader. All three men wore perfectly fitted, three piece suits. These were no mere street gangsters out to make a name for themselves. These men meant business.

Akihito focused his camera on the leader of the three men. Though he told himself all pictures he was taking was to help detective Takato, deep down Akihito had to acknowledge that it was because he thought the man was _HHHHOOOOTTTTT_! The man looked his way and Akihito gulped. The man had golden eyes! They were beautiful, and strangely reminded him of his kitten Ryuichi's eyes.

As Akihito continued to take pictures, now of the business deal going down, he was unaware of the two men creeping up on him. One was just your everyday goon sent by the politician to capture the curious photographer. The other, a stealthy giant there for the sole purpose of saving the photographer. After all, what else would a loyal kitty do?

Akihito's heart jumped from his chest as he heard the soft thud behind him. He turned to see a man he had never seen before laying on the ground. The giant standing above him. The giant smiled at Akihito. "Your welcome."

Akihito was so busy staring at he giant, he didn't sense the other man behind him. Before he knew it, a hand holding a weird smelling cloth was over his mouth and nose. He struggled but a strong arm wrapped around him, to keep him still. Soon, Akihito was unconscious in Kei's arms. "Sorry, but this was the only way Akihito."

* * *

~ MOUSE TRAP & REVERSE MOUSE TRAP ~

* * *

Beautiful hazel eyes slid open, blinking against the harsh light filling the room. Akihito shifted beneath the soft blankets, a moan escaping him as he rose. Smoke curled upwards from the cigarette sitting between Asami's lips. He hadn't been able to leave the blond's side as he slept off the drugs he'd been dosed with. He had been aware that Akihito would be down at the docks where he would be meeting Abe-sensei tonight. What he hadn't expected, was that the slimy politician would send some one to capture Akihito so that they could kill the blond.

It had been a trap. Not for him or Abe-sensei. But for Akihito. Someone wanted his love dead.

"Good morning Takaba Akihito."

Akihito gasped and turned to look at Asami. "You! You were at the docks last night!"

"Yes. The name's Asami Ryuichi. My men and I saved your life. You've pissed off some very dangerous people lately."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Drug trafficking and sales. Human trafficking. Weapons. You are very good at getting things in your viewfinder Takaba Akihito. You are also very good at capturing what people don't want caught. Because of that, you are a man wanted dead, by many."

"Does that include you?"

"No."

"Than what do you want?"

* * *

~ MOUSE TRAP & REVERSE MOUSE TRAP ~

* * *

Akihito was calm as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He had been gone for three long days, but there was no real joy in returning here. Surely everyone thought he was dead by now. Still, the words Asami had spoken to him haunted him. Was he really not safe? Not even in his own home? Did someone he know and trust really betray him? Akihito didn't want to believe it, but Asami had been so sure it was hard not to believe him. Then there was that man the giant had knocked out that night at the docks.

Akihito's thoughts were disrupted by the destruction of his apartment. His couch was ripped to shreds. Food and drinks had been pulled from the fridge and tossed to the floor. His clothing was strewn about and slashed to bits. Worry choked him. Where were his kittens?! Akihito moved further into his apartment, looking for his cute little kittens. He heard a noise in his bathroom and went to investigate.

"Detective Takato?"

The detective spun around at the sound of Akihito's voice. "Akihito?! I thought you were dead. Its so good to see that you are okay!"

"Is that so?" Akihito frowned. "Did you do this to my apartment?"

"You really were always too smart for your own good Akihito. You should have stayed away. Or better yet died when you were supposed to. Just like a good little mouse."

Tears filled Akihito's eyes but he blinked them away. "I'm not the mouse. I'm the cheese."

The sound of a gun shot rang throughout the apartment.

* * *

 _ **Asami's such a perv!**_


	8. Trust In Me

**AN: This chapter and chapter seven are a alternate version of chapter one of Finder by Yamane Ayano.**

 **I own only my original ideas and characters.**

* * *

Smoke rose from the hole that now sat at head high in Akihito's wall. Akihito lay on the floor, stunned by what had just happened. He had been warned, but he hadn't wanted it to be true. Turning a deaf ear to what Asami had told him only that morning.

 _"Akihito, the one who set you up to be killed will probably be at your apartment. You must be careful. Don't be blinded by what you think to be friendship."_

He really should have listened. Akihito's eyes shifted to where the bullet hole penetrated the wall. The bullet that had caused it, had only missed him by a few seconds. Akihito turned away from the bullet that had just nearly taken his life; he now stared up sat the strong, broad back of the man who had saved him. Asami Ryuichi.

Just _who_ is this man? Akihito wondered.

Asami stood in front of Akihito. His back straight. One arm outstretched, gun in hand and tilted sideways. A lit cigarette burning between his firmly set lips. His face showed not a singe ounce of emotion. On the inside however, he was seething with burning rage.

"Hello Detective Takato."

"Asami Ryuichi? W-what are you doing here?" The detective lay leaning against the wall. His hands pressed to his side where blood flowed from the bullet Asami had just put into him.

"I am no fool detective. I know when others are playing games and intend to try and use me as a pawn. Did you really think I would do your and your boss's dirty work for you?"

"The kid's a thorn in your side too! He causes problems for all. You would be better off if you had just killed him that night."

Asami said nothing as he walked closer the detective. Crouching down, he spoke to low for anyone but him and the detective to hear. "Takaba Akihito is _**MINE.**_ You will wish you had never betrayed and hurt him."

Detective Takato's eyes widened. "You with, with HIM? Ohhh, that is so going to put a bug up Sudou's ass."

Asami smirked, a dark chuckle escaping him. He patted the detective's head with the gun he held before standing. Asami stayed where he was as his men moved in and swarmed the detective. Once his men had the detective secured and out of the apartment, Asami returned to Akihito. He held out a hand, offering it to the younger man. Akihito hesitated for a moment before firmly taking his saviour's hand.

"You did good Akihito. Real good."

"I didn't believe you."

"Something like this would be hard on someone like you."

Akihito didn't say anything for a long while. Just standing there in a daze. Then his eyes noticed the damage to his apartment and belongings. Fear griped him. He puked away from Asami and began to search the pace frantically. Dropping to his nears to tear through the torn rags of his clothing and furniture.

"Akihito? What are you doing?"

"My kittens! Where are they?! Oh god, I hope he didn't kill them! Oh god he did!" Tears flooded Akihito's vision, making it impossible for him to see. He jumped when he felt hands settle down in his shoulders.

"It's aright Akihito. Your kittens are just fine."

"You don't know that!" Akihito was sobbing now.

Asami pulled Akihito close, rubbing gently along his back. "I do know that they are okay. I had them moved to my home the night I took you from the meeting."

"What? Why? How did you even now?"

"I have my ways Kitten. I have my ways."

* * *

~ TRUST IN ME ~

* * *

Akihito stepped from the bathroom, his body warm and steam billowing out from behind him. He was just changing into his borrowed pajamas when he saw them. The top fell from nerveless fingers. He raced to the bed.

"KEI! KAZUMI! RYUICHI! Oh you guys are okay!" Akihito scooped up his three little kittens and hugged them tight. Pressing kisses to their heads, much to their dissatisfaction.

That night; Akihito slept in borrowed pajamas, on a narrowed bed in a home that was not his own. But it bothered him not for he had his three little kittens.

* * *

 **AN: I have always loved the scene where Asami saves Akihito in the first chapter. It's such a strong oount in the story, I think.**


	9. Time To Mate

_**AN:Kinky stuff ahead. Remember that this is a shape shifting story.**_

* * *

Something was very strange about the man known as Asami Ryuichi. Akihito couldn't put his finger on it… yet. As days passed at the man's home, Akihito watched his saviour with the eye of an eagle. His photojournalist's instincts clamored with the high of a front page scoop.

Asami Ryuichi walked with a grace that just wasn't human. No stumbling or tripping. It was a simple smooth glide across the ground and floor. And quite frankly, Akihito found it damn sexy. Then there were those cat like reflexes. Akihito had never seen anyone move like Asami. He was quick and agile. Then there were those eyes. So unique in color and at times, Akihito swore those golden eyes glowed with a predatory green. Inhuman.

Like any good photojournalist, Akihito followed his story everywhere it went. He shadowed Asami around the house. Watched as Asami practiced in the dojo. Skin gleaming with sweat. Muscles flexing so beautifully. Watching Asami in the dojo always lead to nights filled with sexy fantasies of Asami above him. Inside him. Taking him, owning him.

In the morning, Asami took a run through the forest that sat on the property. And just like all the mornings before, Akihito found himself up at the ass crack of dawn (way too damn early, stupid bastard Asami) to follow Asami through the forest.

* * *

~ AKIHITO'S THREE LITTLE KITTENS ~

* * *

Asami grinned as he jugged off into the forest. He could smell his luscious little blond just off a little ways. Flowing him like he had so many times before. As Asami did his morning stretch, he could hear Akihito's heartbeat increase. Taste the tantalizing lust flowing through warm blood.

He decided to strip free of his shirt, just like he did so many times before. Ensuring that Akihito had a great view of his well honed body. Stretch finished, Asami took off at a serious run. Knowing that Akihito would be able to keep up with him with little to no trouble at all. However, he would not be nearly as graceful as Asami.

They were heading into the deepest part of the forest now. Asami slowed his pace until he came to as complete stop. Grinning to himself, he shucked his shoes and pulled both his running shorts and boxers down. Stripping free in the middle of the forest. His grin became truly feral as he heard Akihito's gasp of surprise and increased breathing. His mate was pleased with him.

Asami closed his eyes and pulled his magic into himself. He could feel the warm light that encased his body. When the light faded, he was no longer standing on two feet. Instead he now stood on four, _very_ large paws.

* * *

~ AKIHITO'S THREE LITTLE KITTENS ~

* * *

Akihito blinked. That wasn't possible, right? One moment he was staring at Asami, a naked, delightfully naked Asami; the next there was a huge black jaguar standing in Asami's place.

Akihito blinked again. No that couldn't be. Nope. Nah-uh. Akihito shook his head. Closed his eyes, inhaled. Held, then breathed out. Hus eyes popped open again. The giant cat was still there. Staring at him as if amused.

Still not really believing his own eyes, Akihito brought up his camera. Focusing his viewfinder directly on the jaguar. His camera snapped away. Akihito was so focused on the cat, that he didn't realize that it had moved until it knocked the camera from his hands. Shocked, Akihito stayed as still as possible. The jaguar nudged Akihito's chin. A loud purr sounded from deep within the cat's chest. Akihito frowned. Big cats weren't supposed to purr, were they?

The cat nudged him again, this time knocking Akihito down onto his back. The cat pounced on top of him. He licked Akihito's face, neck and chest. The purr deepened. Akihito giggled as the cat's wet nose made contact with his stomach. Tickling the blond. The cat licked a long trail up Akihito's stomach and chest. Pushing the blond's white tank up with its big head.

The sandpaper like tongue made contact with one of Akihito's sensitive nipples. He sucked in air as his body stiffened. The cat repeated the action.

"Hahhhh… oh god. No, no. You can't do that. No stop." The cat's big paws pinned Akihito to the forest floor. The blond tried to free himself but the cat was just too strong. The jaguar's purr deepened. Vibrating against Akihito's body. Warm liquid began to pool low in the pit of Akihito's stomach. His breathing was shallow and a moan escaped from soft lips.

The jaguar gave a rumbling growl of approval. He pulled away, only to flip Akihito over onto his stomach. Sharp claws and teeth rendered the blond's clothing to nothing but ragged stops of cloth. Akihito was unsure of how to react. The jaguar was acting anything but how a wild apex predictor should act.

"Mmmmm…so good…"

Akihito couldn't help the moan that left him as the giant cat kneaded his back. The pads of the paws were so soft and the cat was strong. Tension left Akihito as more beast pooled inside him. His head felt foggy and Akihito found he had no desire to move. The jaguar rumbled another approving growl.

Huge black paws settled on either side of Akihito's head. Instinctively, Akihito raised his hips and spread his legs as far apart as he could. Something wet and and large settled between Akihito's buttocks. It slid across his hole. Sharp barbs pulled at the delicate flesh, making Akihito whimper.

Without warning, the thing slammed inside of Akihito. "AHHHHHH! IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE, OUT!"

The jaguar growled in reply. Sharp teeth clamped down onto the juncture of where Akihito's neck met shoulder. They sank deep, penetrating the soft flesh and drawing blood. The purr deepened again. The sound and the sensation of its vibration as long his spine, had Akihito relaxing. All pain forgotten in an instant.

The thing, the jaguar's penis as Akihito now realized, slowly slid free of his tight channel. The sharp barbs bringing both pain and pleasure to the blond. Akihito released a silent breath of air as the jaguar slammed back inside him. Over and over again the jaguar took him. Akihito's hands fisted the forest floor. Moans and screams left him. His body shook and shuddered as Akihito's vision went black. White cream sprayed the ground as it left Akihito's cock. Moments later Akihito felt the warmth of the jaguar's seed filling his insides. Unable to stay awake. Akihito fell asleep.

* * *

~ AKIHITO'S THREE LITTLE KITTENS ~

* * *

Akihito woke to the earthy scent of the forest floor and the warmth of the jaguar's body resting on top of his back.

"Wait. Jaguar?" Akihito wondered to himself. Realization settled onto Akihito. Eyes going wide, he shot up into a sitting position. Knocking the snoozing cat off of him. "What the fuck did I just do? Oh god! I'm a pervert! _A PERVERT!_ No, no it was just a weird, messed up dream."

Akihito scrubbed his face with his hands. Closing his eyes, he took a couple deep breaths. Opening his eyes, he looked around himself. There was the jaguar alright. Looking miffed at being awoken so rudely by Akihito.

"I JUST HAD SEX WITH A CAT!"

* * *

~ AKIHITO'S THREE LITTLE KITTENS ~

* * *

Asami seas not happy at being so rudely awakened after taking his mate for the first time. He stared at his little blond unhappily.

"I JUST HAD SEX WITH A CAT!"

Asami fell backwards as laughter tumbled from him in as continuous growl. His poor little Akihito. Akihito had no idea what was really going on and he was freaking out. Calling himself all kinds of pervert. It was funny as hell.

Suddenly all shouting stopped. Akihito wrapped his arms about himself, shivering as if he was freezing. It was time. Asami moved closer to his mate. Providing warmth and safety for the one he claimed as his own. Akihito fell backwards, his body shuddering as if experiencing a seizure. Asami flipped Akihito over and pressed his own body against Akihito's. The shuddering stopped but Asami could still feel little tremors claiming Akihito.

Asami shifted from his jaguar form back into his human one. He could feel fur sprouting out from the body beneath him. After several minutes, Asami pulled back. Taking in the sight of the beautiful snow leopard laying beneath him.

Asami waisted no time in finishing the mating. He thrust his human cock into the snow leopard. A feral growl on his lips.

 _ **"MINE!"**_ He snarled.

 _ **"YOU BELONG TO ME TAKABA AKIHITO! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"**_


End file.
